marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow King
| voice = Maurice Dean Wint | other = }} Amahl Farouk, also known as Shadow King, is a powerful mutant. Biography Shadow King was once a slender crook. He used children, such as Storm, to pick-pocket people. When one day Professor X when visited Cairo, Eqypt, Storm stole his wallet. Xavier saw through this and followed her. He met Amahl Farouk and waged a mighty battle on the astral plane. Farouk lost and, as penalty for his defeat, was parted from his body forcing his mind to forever wander. Years later, a portal opened in a mountain in Africa. He escaped and took control of Storm's spirit son Mj'Nari and threatened Storm. He wanted her body. So as to protect her son, Storm let Shadow King into her. After resisting him, Storm forced him out of her body. He was then tricked by Storm's son, and again imprisoned in the astral plane. Apocalypse captured him along with numerous others psychics with the intention of rewriting the universe. The X-Men stopped Apocalypse and his allies and Shadow King was sent back to the astral plane. Sometime later, after Xavier had gotten a concussion, Shadow King took control of him. He tormented the X-Men. However, after time Xavier forced himself and Shadow King into the astral plane. They did much battle. And the result was Xavier winning. And once more Shadow King was forever trapped in the astral plane. At one point, Shadow King possessed Cassandra Nova who was running a rehabilitation center for villains. He wanted to kill Robert Kelly but was stopped by X-Force. Powers and Abilities Before the Shadow King was expelled from his body, he was a powerful telepath. After he was extracted, his powers were that of immortality, telepathy, and possession. For immortality, the Shadow King can only be harmed by psychic weapons. His power of possession was acquired through his astral form. Background Shadow King was voiced by Maurice Dean Wint. This was the first version of the character outside the comics. The version of Amahl Farouk is vastly different than the comics. On the series, he is portrayed as athletic, full head of hair, and bearded whereas in the comics he is bald and obese, more like Kingpin. In the Comics Shadow King is incredibly old, possibly as old as humanity itself. He is a manifestation of the dark side of human consciousness, essentially a living nightmare. He has possessed numerous people. Amahl Farouk was simply one of many and the most famous. When Farouk's powers emerged he could psychically feed on those around him, causing Shadow King to merge with him. During the 1930s, Farouk worked for Adolf Hitler's agents. He tried a plan to overthrow the King of England to install him with a monarch sympathetic to Hitler. During his plan, he accidentally brought Kitty Pryde and Phoenix-possessed Rachel Summers from the future who then defeated him. It was Xavier's encounter with Farouk that inspired him to form the X-Men. When Karma joined the X-Men's New Mutants, Shadow King possessed her and faked her death. While trying to rebuild his criminal empire he made her horribly obese. Her teammates found her and Magik freed her. Karma spent years recovering and losing weight. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Shadow King (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Shadow King (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:X-Men Villains